To Edward, CONFESSIONS
by 2kate2
Summary: Tu egoísmo es la barrera que impide que acabe con tu vida", "Love,u". Jessica Stanley


Caracas, 7 de Julio de 2009

Edward.

Hola, quizás esta sea la forma que considere más agradable pero no más aceptada por mí para empezar a describir lo que he sentido, o quizás, como he florecido, como he pasado de ser una patética oruga a ser una hermosa y solitaria mariposa -cosa que me causa felicidad-. Empezaré por el pasado, creo que será un gran paso, y eso probablemente arañará un poco tu corazón -si es que al menos eso es lo que puede llegar a causar en una persona tan fría y repentina como tu-. ¿Te dolerá?, ¿Tú que crees?. Empezaremos para ver como reaccionas. De acuerdo, quizás -siento un obsesión por escribir esta palabra-, el peor error que pude haber cometido en toda mi vida fue haber intentado hacerte creer -y lográndolo-, que yo despertaba sentimientos mucho mayores a sentimientos amistosos hacia ti. Eso te hizo sentir orgulloso, pero te demostraste como una persona arduamente débil, como siempre. Tu gran EGO, esa palabra me causa conmoción cada vez que la oigo, pronuncio o escribo, porque es una palabra que te describe extrañamente como un niño absurdo e intangible; tranquilo, también la uso para hablar de mi, no eres el único; ¿Crees que haber sabido eso -sin tener conocimiento alguno de que era uno de mis fracasados planes-, te hizo sentir halagado y con la necesidad de repetir frente a mi una y otra vez la palabra "perdedora"?. Vamos, puedes ser sincero. Habían maneras más adecuadas de rechazar mi oferta, ¿Por qué no te detuviste a pensar una mejor respuesta?, quizás las palabras son menos dolorosas que cuchillos atravesando mi garganta. Si fuera tu caso... ¿Preferirías palabras falsas con objetivos definidos para mantener tu calma, o... cuchillazos en tu pecho rasgados hasta la boca de tu estómago?, ¿Es mejor morir desangrado?, eso te lo responderé más adelante, porque tengo la respuesta. Otro caso... Gracias por tu ayuda con tu mejor amigo, esos si que no fueron cuchillazos, ¡Fueron clavos, hachas y hojillas!, "Juega con ella", ¿Estas palabras te suenan?, no me sorprende que un niño tan bonito como tu -debo reconocerlo- actúe de esa manera tan egoista. Quizás yo sea mucho más feliz -"sea", porque ,en esta frase solo encaja este verbo conjugado en el tiempo presente- que su novia actual, que no me quejo, es linda, pero no son razones para actuar contra mi, ¿O crees que si?, ¿Acaso le hice algo malo?, yo creo que no, si crees y creen ellos que así fue, ¿Te disculparías por mi en mi ausencia?...¿Mi ausencia?, ¡Hey!, espera ¿Si?. Fue encantador el despertar de sentimientos amorosos de tu parte hacia quien era mi mejor amiga -antes de tu arruinar todo por completo-, era genial, me gustaba, realmente nunca había estado tan feliz por ti, intenté brindarte mi ayuda y ¿Que hiciste?. Lanzaste las rocas desde la punta del acantilado, olvidaste que yo estaba en el fondo de éste -ten más cuidado la próxima vez-, no estuve en el lugar preciso donde intentaste desmoronar todo, ¿Por qué? pues porque el día anterior había tomado un avión -cosa a la cual temo a pesar de dejar a un lado mi interés por mi muerte-, hacia la isla más cercana de aquí, quizás Margarita serviría para olvidar todo lo que había sucedido durante ese año tan deprimente -señalaré más adelante las causas-, pero lamentándolo mucho una llamada arruinó mi estancia en la isla, yo solo iba empujando un carrito en Rattan, ¿Por qué lo hiciste? si sabes -¿Sabes?, cierto, no lo sabías porque nunca habías prestado atención a mis problemas-, yo adoro esa tienda, o la adoraba, porque cada vez que regreso que es muy constantemente, los recuerdos renacen y empiezan a invadir mi mente y sacan afuera mis malos sentimientos. ¿No hubiese sido mejor que me hubieras creído?, cierto... eres débil, por ello crees que tu siempre tienes la razón, debes entender que yo solo lo hice porque intentaba ayudar, te conté lo que mi mejor amiga -a la cual defraudé- me había contado. Hubieses hablado conmigo si no creías en mis palabras, ¿O es que eres tan sabio como para creer que era un fraude?, ella me llamo y estaba furiosa, ¿Por qué se tenía que enojar conmigo?, porque la defraude, esa es la razón, ¿Y cómo sabía que yo la había defraudado?, claro, abriste la boca y empeoraste una tormenta en un evento público -además de arruinar mis "vacaciones". ¿Qué pasó después?, todo empeoró, no sólo me sentía mal por lo que había intentado hacer con mi vida a causa de una depresión -de verdad me siento mal por mentir-. Realmente me preocupó tu actitud en la última fiesta, te acercaste a mi para pedirme disculpas por el incidente, ¿Cómo la gente pierde el control tomando vino?. Si no era así, te agradezco, por haber intentado hacerme sentir mejor -sin victoria alguna-, quizás -de nuevo- me haya puesto a pensar, a pensar en todo lo que había sucedido, entonces me invadieron miles de preguntas, me sentía vacía, porque intenté hablar contigo y me tomaste como loca, déjame aclararte que no es así, que quizás si estuvieras en mi lugar -que lo dudo porque a mi me puedes hacer daño, pero ¿Y a ti mismo?- hubieses tomado la decisión que pensaste correcta de escribir esta carta con el -seguramente futuro fracaso- intento de hacerte ver lo que tienes adelante, no solo tu futuro, sino yo, que sabemos que jamás estaré en tus planes futuros como amiga, porque siempre me trataste como relleno, o interesadamente, si lo hiciste, y los sabes, así que no intentes hacerte creer que no es cierto, ¿Puedes rebobinar la cinta?, gracias, ¿Ya lo recuerdas?, ¿Aún no?, oye vamos, intenta hacer un mayor esfuerzo, cuando lo recuerdes llámame, o simplemente hazlo cuando recibas esta carta, aunque para ese entonces quizás ya me hayas ido a visitar y colocar flores, bueno, quizás ni irías, porque no tienes y nunca has tenido vergüenza, es doloroso pensar todo esto de alguien que fue -en un pasado- tu mejor amigo, o al menos eso era lo que me hacía creer. Tu egoísmo es la barrera que impide que acabe con tu vida, aunque no con la mía. ¿La mía?, si, la mía, si me vienes a salvar de este abismo... ¿Te lo podré agradecer?, claro que si, si me vienes a salvar quiere decir que tu egoísmo se ha esfumado, y si eso ha sucedido quiere decir que ya no hay barrera; así que podré eliminarte, o mejor... hacerte lo que hiciste conmigo. ¡¿De verdad crees que sería capaz de todo eso?!, bueno, quizás, porque el amor que tuve un día hacia ti, lo arrancaste estúpidamente desde la raíz. Solo trata de entender lo que quiero decir. ¿Lo harás?.

Love,u

Jessica Stanley

21/07/09

Return to Top


End file.
